utaitefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nano
thumb|260x260px|nano representada por Ina (イナ) Nano (ナノ) es una utaite bilingüe conocida por su voz fuerte y masculina. Debido a su profunda voz, se la puede considerar una "ryouseirui". Puede cantar en japonés y en inglés puesto que nació en Nueva York. Aunque volvió a Japón, por éso algunos de sus covers son etiquetados de la siguiente forma "La que volvió ha" (帰国子女が). También ha escrito algunas de las canciones de Vocaloid a inglés, dándoles un toque occidental pero sin perder su estilo. Por lo tanto, ella suele etiquetar sus canciones así: "Western styled"(estilo occidental) (洋楽っぽく). Nano '''suele hacer covers de algunas canciones de '''Avril Lavigne a parte de Vocaloid. Su avatar por lo general tiene el pelo rojo, algo corto y a veces lleva una máscara. nano 'también ha contribuído en varios juegos y animes, cantando algunos temas, como el opening del anime '"Btooom!" (No pain, no game), el opening de "Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova" (Savior of Song), o el opening de "Hidan no Aria AA" (Bull's eye) de reciente emisión, y el ending de "Mahou Sensou" (Born to be) A partir del 19 de Enero empezará con un programa de radio a tiempo real llamado NANORAJI en su página web. Afiliaciones y proyectos de colaboración # Matsuri Hayashi (estrenado el 29 de junio de 2011). # '-Saiya01-' (álbum de Saiya) (Estrenado el 9 de Noviembre de 2011) # 5150 (álbum devilishP) (Estrenado el 7 de marzo de 2012) # ROCKMAN HOLIC (álbum SOUND HOLIC) (Estrenado el 19 de diciembre de 2012) Albums de estudio Nanoir (2012). thumb|nanoir # magenta # Histery # GALLOWS BELL # Beautiful ground # glow # Omoide Kakera # Dive In Your Eyes # Just Be Friends # EMPTY SHELL # メランコリック / MELANCHOLIC (feat. neko) # 第一次ジブン戦争 / Daiichiji Jibun Sensou (nano feat.__(Underbar)) # Calc.~Piano Live Version~ N (2013). thumb|N # neophobia # All Eyes On Me # KALEIDOSCOPE # Nevereverland # Silence # A Genesis # Remember, My Friend # Now or Never # BE FREE (WITH MUSIC) # No Pain No Game # Black Board # Horizon # Palette Rock on. (2015) Rock on (3).jpg|linktext=Rock on (Cover 1) Rock on (1).jpg|linktext=Rock on (Cover 2) Rock on (2).jpg|linktext=Rock on (Cover 3) # Identity crisis # Born to be # JUMP START # SABLE # SAVIOR OF SONG # Scarlet Story # Be the one # INFINITY≠ZERO # RESTART # One Life # Small & Significant # Rock on. The Crossing (2017). Cover (18).jpg|linktext=The Crossing (Cover 1) Cover (17).jpg|linktext=The Crossing (Cover 2) Cover (16).jpg|linktext=The Crossing (Cover 3) # MY LIBERATION # Eye of the Beholder # Nameless Nemesis # Hybrid Heart # Bull's Eye # PARAISO # Beautiful Disaster # DREAMCATHER # Because of You # Milestone # Pentagram # The Crossing Lista de canciones que ha cantado #Ikebukuro Lovers (Parodia de Ura Omote Lovers) (2010.03.23) #Cantarella (2010.08.22) #Mozaik Role -Versión Inglés- (2010.12.29) #Rolling Girl -Versión Inglés- (2011.01.03) #Mozaik Role (2011.01.10) #EMPTY SHELL (Original) (2011.01.12) #GALLOWS BELL (2011.01.16) #Leia -Versión Inglés- Nano y Mis (2011.02.13) #magnet (Parodia) Nano y Kamidome (2011.03.03) #We are the World (Pray for Japan) (2011.03.15) #The Beast -Versión Inglés- (2011.03.19) #Treasures (2011.03.30) #Melodic Cylinder (2011.04.04) #Innocence (Cover de canción de Avril Lavigne) (2011.04.21) #Kuuchuu Aquarium (Sky Aquarium) -Versión Inglés- (2011.04.29) #Shinpakusuu #0822 (Heart Beat #0822) - Nano y Task(2011.06.13) #Aimai Elegy (Love-Lost Elegy) - Nano y Neko(2011.06.21) #Omoide Karera -Versión Inglés- Nano y Sun (2011.07.20) #Karakuri Pierrot (Mechanical Pierrot) -Versión Inglés- Nano y Mes (2011.08.08) #Monochrome Kiss - Nano y KazyuP (2011.08.20) #Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) - Nano y Rui (2011.09.10) #GALLOWS BELL (2011.09.22) #Unhappy Refrain nano y ___ (2011.09.29) #Unhappy Refrain -Versión Inglés- (2011.09.29) #glow -Versión Inglés- (2011.10.20) #Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) - Nano, Mafumafu,KazyuP,Bibi y Char.C (2011.10.29) #Smile (Cover de canción de Avril Lavigne) (2011.11.04) #Nisoku Hokou (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.11.13) #Magenta (Original) (2011.11.25) #PONPONPON - Nano y Vin (2011.12.12) #Christmas? Nano Sore Oishii no? (Christmas? Is That Something You Can Eat?) Nano y ___ (2011.12.16) #Mozaik Role -Versión Inglés (Piano)- (En vivo) (2011.12.29) #Karakuri Pierrot (Mechanical Pierrot) -Versión Inglés (Piano)- (2011.12.29) #Melancholic -Versión Inglés- Nano y Neko (2012.02.10) #Black Board -Versión Inglés- (2012.04.20) #Now or Never (Original) (TV Size) (2012.05.05) #Now or Never (Original) (Completa) (2012.05.25) #Histery -Versión Acústica- (2012.07.12) #No pain, No game (Original) -Versión completa- (2012.09.14) # Exist (Original) #Nevereverland (Original) -Versión completa- (2013.01.25) #Savior of Song - Nano y MY FIRST STORY (2013) #''Born To Be'' (Original) (2014) # Our story Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Utaite